


#18 - APH School AU

by chirpy (orphan_account)



Series: Unfinished, Won't Revist [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chirpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England got a weird idea in his head. Japan got involved. Russia 'helped' out.</p>
<p>Now the rest go to school to learn from Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Honda. And of course there is Principal Braginski.<br/>Nurse Bonnefoy is not the School Nurse. No matter what he says or where he lurks.<br/>America is science teacher</p>
<p>So Far just Prussia and Hungary being idiotic and violent friends. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story

Yes, well, I can in fact cook. During all those world conferences I end up feeding myself. Way too difficult to get delivery during world conference. Not to forget I did raise West. For years. Did you think I let him run wild and alone?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should confess."

"To what? What did I do?"

Prussia sighed. "Confess your feelings. You are a high school girl."

"Why would I confess to you?!"

"I meant Austria! Mein Gott! Why am I even getting involved?"

"Why are you?!"

"I refuse to be intimidated by that pan! I'm cooking for you, dammit!"

With a glare Prussia slammed silverware on the table and more or threw food on her plate. 

"Why are you even cooking for me?"

He came up behind her and shoved her into her seat. "Shut up, sit down, and eat your spaghetti!"

"…Italian?"

"Nothing but damn pasta in the house."

Hungary withheld the urge to giggle. "So…" 

 

\---

Hungary excitedly put together her first picnic lunch for Austria… and her!

 

"There is really no need to scream out that you'll go every time I ask for something. Some quiet would be nice."

"Ah! …Okay." Eliza smiled and Roderich attempted to as well.

\---

Hungary was slowly driving herself up the wall and violent sobs followed violent punches.

"Yeah. Take it out on the dorm."

"Shut up Prussia. Get out o-"

Prussia roughly backhanded her across the face.

Shocked, Eliza stared at Gilbert. He looked so… angry.

"Wha-"

"I'm not angry at you! I'm just pissed off." His hand - the same one he hit her with - wound tightly into his hair. "Hurry up and hit me you fucking worthless bitch."

\---

Gil happily threw his battered body on the lawn next to Eliza. "Ah that felt good!"

Eliza glared. "Aren't I supposed to be the one being cheered up?"

"And I used my handsome face to do it. Be thankful to the Great Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt."

She threw her arm over her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt." She deadpanned. Kind of hurt to not be deadpan.

"…" Prussia shifted on to his side. Facing away from Hungary.

"… Is this when I'm supposed to spill my guts?"

"Naw. That was the fight."

"In that case, You did the gut spilling."

"Wow I feel so sorry that you didn't even know you were being crushed."

Eliza gave strangled sob.

Prussia rolled over to see Hungary curling up into a ball.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning

England got a weird idea in his head. Japan got involved. Russia 'helped' out.

Now the rest go to school to learn from Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Honda. And of course there is Principal Braginski.  
Nurse Bonnefoy is not the School Nurse. No matter what he says or where he lurks.  
Belarus is the School Nurse?  
Mr. Cuba is the teacher for the younger kids.

Mr. Honda takes pictures of the students. Mr. Kirkland 

Prussia, Austria, and Hungary

Poland and Lithuania  
Ukraine?

Switzerland and Liechtenstein

Estonia and Finland (BFFs), Latvia (Sealand's "Older Brother")

Lithuania Loves Belarus Loves Russia

Denmark and Norway (One-sided)

Sweden and Finland (Husband and m'wife)

Iceland is Norway's Younger brother

Sealand, TRNC, South Italy (actually older than North), Wy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything to add? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for what next please tell me :)
> 
> Otherwise this thing will stay dead.


End file.
